Mantera, Sihir dan Menulis
by kai anbu
Summary: Professor Minerva McGonagall bertemu Sannin Jiraiya di sebuah konferensi sihir internasional, keduanya mendiskusikan tentang sihir, mantera dan menulis ... how they can get along? (untuk challenge Infantrum: Hari-hari sang Professor), Crack Pairing, gaje, ancur, OOC akut ...however, Happy Birthday professor!


**Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter yang muncul di Harry Potter adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Semua karakter yang muncul di Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fandom:**

**Harry Potter and Naruto (Crossover). **

**Peringatan: **

_Crack Pairing_, OOC tingkat akut, _mistypo_, aneh, hancur. Jangan tanya _timeline_, jangan tanya manteranya bener atau nggak karena waktu menulis saya nggak membawa bukunya. Jadi beberapa mantera disini murni khayalan saya.

* * *

**Mantera, Sihir dan Menulis**

Menghadiri konferensi adalah wajib bagi para profesor. Konferensi internasional adalah salah satunya. Temasuk bagi Minerva McGonagall, yang mari kita sebut saja dengan nama Minerva disini. Ia beruntung mendapat sponsor untuk berangkat ke _International Conference of Wizardry and Paranormal Activity,_ yang kali ini diadakan di kastil sekolah Sihir Durmstrang.

Menghadiri konferensi internasional adalah kesempatan langka diantara hari-hari rutin sebagai seorang pengajar; kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan banyak orang; penyihir, paranormal, dukun, dan juga para miko dan shaman. Dan tentu saja, bagi para pengajar sekolah sihir, kesempatan menghadiri konferensi semacam ini adalah cara untuk menambah nilai AWL- _Advancement Wizardry Level,_ yaitu angka kredit yang diakui Kementrian Sihir untuk menentukan level penguasaan sihir dan apresiasi masyarakat terhadap para professor di sebuah sekolah sihir; yang juga menjadi pertimbangan besarnya gaji yang mereka terima setiap bulannya.

Dalam konferensi ini, Minerva mempresentasikan sebuah paper ilmiah tentang Sihir, mantera dan tongkat; bagaimana sebuah sihir terjadi melalui mantera, dan bagaimana peran tongkat seorang penyihir membantu sihir itu terwujud. Mempresentasikan paper ilmiah seperti ini dapat menambah nilai AWL-nya secara signifikan, namun bukan itu saja, ini adalah kesempatan bagi Minerva untuk berbagi pemikiran mengenai berbagai fenomena di dunia sihir.

Ia merasa bersemangat karena cukup banyak penyihir yang menghadiri presentasinya. Ketika sedang bersiap-siap di mimbar, matanya berhenti pada satu orang aneh yang duduk di barisan depan, yang kalau dilihat dari sudut manapun, bukanlah seorang penyihir, paranormal, atau siapapun yang biasanya menghadiri konferensi sihir internasional.

Ia mengamati orang itu dari atas hingga bawah dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia melirik _nametag_ yang menggantung di leher lelaki itu. Ada bendera putih dengan lingkaran merah, lambang matahari terbit.

_Rupanya ia berasal dari Jepang_, pikir Minerva.

Tetapi pakaiannya sangat berbeda dengan para Miko atau Shaman dari Jepang. Para Miko biasanya semua adalah para puteri cantik yang mengenakan hakama longgar dan kimono putih, dan shaman-shaman mereka juga menggunakan kimono-kimono bercorak yang kurang lebih mirip, dengan topi memanjang ke atas, seperti Seimei Abeno yang kesaktiannya disamakan dengan Merlin di Inggris. Rambut para Miko dan Shaman pun biasanya terurai, indah, serta wajah mereka juga cantik dan tampan. Berbeda jauh dengan tampang orang satu ini.

Tidak ada wajah rupawan sama sekali, meskipun ada aura dalam wajahnya yang membuat orang lain akan memperhitungkannya. Minerva juga menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dan khas dari wajah orang itu. Ia lebih mirip seorang ksatria, daripada seorang penyihir atau shaman. Mengenakan sandal dengan sol seperti sepatu tentara, celana sebetis, baju berwarna abu-abu dan rompi warna merah menyala yang mencolok mata, yang membuat semua orang mau-tidak-mau harus melirik. Di kepalanya bertengger sebuah - errr... apa namanya? Semacam pelindung kepala yang berbentuk telinga kodok, dengan ukiran lambang yang bagi Minerva seperti tanaman bawang milik professor Sprout. Rambutnya hanya digerai berantakan, tidak tertata seperti ijuk, dan warnanya kelabu. Dlihat dari usia, tampaknya ia seumur dengannya, antara 50 hingga 60 tahun, tetapi mungkin juga lebih tua karena para penyihir biasanya punya kemampuan memanipulasi penampilan. Tubuhnya masih terlihat tegap, dengan sinar mata yang menyala-nyala seperti seorang remaja. Tidak tampan, tetapi menarik . Bukan menebarkan kharisma mistis atau kemurnian seperti para miko dan shaman Jepang, justru orang ini memancarkan kekuatan. _Menarik,_ ya, Minerva harus mengakuinya.

Namanya terlalu kecil untuk ia baca. Ia menjadi penasaran. Minerva berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk menyapanya setelah sesi presentasinya selesai.

Lelaki itu menyimak presentasi Minerva dengan penuh perhatian. Ia juga mencatat dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dilihat dari gestur tubuh, tampaknya ia sangat menaruh minat pada topik presentasi yang dibawakan Minerva: _Tongkat dan Mantera-Sebuah Hipotesis Mengenai Manifestasi Sihir Tanpa Media. _Ini adalah sebuah _literature review _yang dikerjakan Minerva diantara kesibukannya mengajar di Hogwarts. Berisi tentang kajian mendalam tehadap sejarah mantera dan penggunaan tongkat, mekanisme sihir melalui media tongkat atau media lainnya; dan juga hipotesis akan kemungkinan sihir yang dilakukan tanpa tongkat. Ia mengemukakan sejumlah bukti yang menguatkan asumsi bahwa sihir dapat dilakukan tanpa media apapun termasuk tongkat; beberapa contoh kasus ia kemukakan panjang lebar.

"Dalam dunia Sihir Eropa, mantera adalah sesuatu yang penting karena menentukan bentuk kristalisasi kekuatan sihir tesebut. Apakah menjadi mantera dalam jenis apa, untuk apa dan tujuan apa...misalnya, menggerakkan sesuatu-A_ccio-_" Minerva menjentikkan tongkatnya dan menggerakkan topi salah satu hadirin perempuan, merapikan rambut penyihir wanita itu yang disambut dengan tawa hadirin; "-menciptakan sesuatu-_Avis-_" seekor burung kecil muncul dari tongkat Minerva, bercicit-cicit sebelum terbang menghilang di jendela aula, "...atau bahkan, mengeluarkan serangan atau kutukan, _Confringo!_". Terakhir, Minerva memunculkan ledakan kecil dari tongkatnya yang langsung mengagetkan hadirin, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan tepuk tangan.

"Dan semua energi itu, itu difokuskan dengan tongkat di tangan saya ini. Tongkat saya menjadi media kekuatan sihir tersebut -dengan kata lain, tongkat hanya membantu agar kekuatan sihir itu terfokus, terarah kemana sihir itu kita tuju," Minerva menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Nah, seandainya tidak ada tongkat, media apapun bisa digunakan. Misalnya di dunia Sihir Cina, para dukun menggunakan kertas mantera, cermin, tinta khusus dan kaligrafi untuk menyihir. Di Indonesia, sihir hitam dan putih menggunakan media berupa sesaji dan ritual yang dilaksanakan pada waktu dan hari tertentu yang diatur sedemikian rupa. Di Jepang, anda para Miko menggunakan tongkat panjang, air dan cermin. Nah, itu semua adalah media sihir," Minerva berhenti sejenak.

"Asumsi saya, kalau media ini bisa bermacam-macam, berarti tidak ada satu media yang pasti untuk melakukan sihir. Kalau tidak ada satu media yang pasti, maka media bukan sesuatu yang wajib dalam sihir. Maka, seseorang juga tetap bisa menyihir tanpa media," Minerva berhenti sejenak, meyakinkan hadirin memahami logika sihirnya. Beberapa hadirin sudah mulai berbisik-bisik mendiskusikan penjelasan Minerva.

"...asalkan masih ada mantera untuk mengarahkan sihirnya, sihir itu bisa terlaksana. Ketika seseorang bisa mengarahkan sihirnya tanpa media, itu adalah prestasi puncak seorang penyihir. Ini dapat menjadi sebuah terobosan dalam dunia Sihir, yang sejauh ini belum dilakukan penelitian sihir ilmiah terhadap asumsi ini. Demikian." Minerva mengakhiri presentasinya yang disambut tepuk tangan riuh.

Moderator, seorang profesor wanita Durmstrang kurus berambut pirang, berwajah pucat dan bergincu merah, sebut saja namanya Professor Solensav, melanjutkan dengan sesi pertanyaan. Minerva menjadi sedikit bersemangat ketika si orang aneh dari wakil Jepang itu juga mengangkat tangannya. Minerva segera menunjuk orang itu sebagai penanya pertama.

"Terimakasih. Perkenalkan, saya Jiraiya dari Jepang," Ia bedehem. Hadirin menetapnya penuh perhatian, karena keanehan pakaiannya itu bukan hanya diherankan oleh Minerva seorang.

_Tapi orang itu memang aneh, _Minerva mengakui dalam hati.

"Saya baru pertama kali menghadiri koferensi semacam ini. Lebih jauh lagi, baru pertama kali dunia Shinobi mendapatkan undangan semacam ini. Saya merasa terhormat berada disini bersama kalian,.." Suaranya berat, namun menyiratkan keakraban. Ia juga menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tampak sedikit canggung. Setiap bekata, ia terus melirik kertas catatannya, tampaknya ia memang baru saja belajar bahasa Inggris karena logat Jepangnya masih terdengar kental.

Satu yang dicatat oleh Minerva, orang ini tak memiliki tampang akademik atau tampang penyihir sama sekali, tetapi ia memiliki kharisma yang membuat orang lain memperhatikan.

"Pertama-tama, perlu diketahui kalau saya bukan seorang penyihir, paranormal atau shaman.. "

Hadiri saling berbisik, riuh rendah. _Masak seorang Muggle biasa bisa mengikuti konferensi sihir sepenting ini?_ Beberapa mulai tertawa pelan, meremehkan.

"Saya adalah seorang Shinobi, seorang ninja. Mungin anda dan hadirin baru pertama kali mendengar. " Ia berhenti sejenak, suaranya berubah berwibawa.

"Tetapi, saya juga mampu mempraktekkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan yang kalian sebut sihir. Dan... saya tidak membutuhkan tongkat ." Ia mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya. Hadirin bersuara riuh rendah.

Kedua mata Minerva membelalak.

"Itu sesuatu yang istimewa, tuan Jiraiya. Bisakah anda tunjukkan?" Sahut Minerva dengan anggun, meskipun dalam hatinya ia merasa antusias.

"Oh? Baiklah!" Tampak sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Minerva, Jiraya melakukan beberapa gerakan aneh dengan jarinya. Ini pertama kali dilihat oleh Minerva, dan mungkin juga pertama kali dilihat oleh hadirin.

"Media yang kami gunakan bukanah tongkat atau alat lain, tetapi anggota tubuh kami sendiri, yang kami sebut dengan istilah segel tangan. " Jiraiya mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu merapal sebuah mantera yang berbahasa Jepang.

"_Bunshin no jutsu_," Bum! Diiringi suara ledakan lembut, muncul kembaran Jiraiya di sebelahnya. Hadirin terperangah.

_Mirip mantera Geminio, _pikir Minerva. _Tapi dia benar-benar melakukannya tanpa tongkat. _

Kedua Jiraiya kembali melakukan segel tangan yang berbeda; salah satunya mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari manisnya ke udara. Seketika itu juga, muncul air dari langit-langit yang berputar membentuk pusaran besar yang melayang di atas kepala para hadirin.

Lalu kembarannya mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke pusaran air tersebut, ia merapal mantera yang lain. Seketika air itu berubah menjadi es.

Kali ini hadirin berdecak kagum. Malakukan sihir dengan satu mantera itu biasa, tetapi dua klon yang melakukan sihir dalam waktu hampir bersamaan, itu menunjukkan level kekuatan sihir orang ini. Mereka memberikan Jiraiya tepuk tangan, yang tampaknya Jiraiya sangat menikmati apresiasi itu.

Belum cukup memukau, Jiraiya asli mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dan es tersebut hancur berkeping-keping menjadi kristal-kristal kecil yang berjatuhan menimpa hadirin.

"Yang anda lakukan mirip mantera _Aguamenti_, digabung mantera _Frazio,_ diakhiri dengan _Expulso_!" beberapa hadirin berkometar. Minerva sendiri tak pernah menduga kalau Jiraiya bisa menyihir hanya dengan media gerakan jari-jari yang berpilin rumit, dengan mantera yang digabung menjadi suatu kombinasi yang sistematis dan indah. Ia ikut bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum salut.

Jiraiya menghilangkan klonnya dengan suara letupan kecil.

"Maaf, bisakah saya mohon bantuan panitia karena aku tak bisa menyihir untuk membersihkan ruangan ini?"

"_Derrido_" Professor Solensav dan Minerva mengucapkan mantera untuk membersihkan ruangan dan juga mengeringkan pakaian hadirin. Beberapa hadirin bahkan sudah mengeringkan pakaiannya sendiri, dan ikut menghilangan kepingan es kecil di sekitar mereka. .

"Yang anda sekalian lihat adalah kristalisasi cakra yang keluar dari tubuh saya, yang saya ubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Kami biasa menggunakannya saat bertarung."

"Wah, sihir yang benar-benar menarik, tuan Jiraiya." Puji Minerva.

_Bertarung? Jadi benar kau adalah seorang ksatria._ Minerva puas arena merasa tebakannya benar.

"Perlu anda tahu kalau ini bukan sihir; ini adalah satu bentuk ninjutsu, teknik untuk pertarungan. Saya bisa mendatangkan gelombang dan makhluk-makhluk aneh juga, juga sedikit gerakan bela diri. Kami adalah shinobi, bukan penyihir". Suaranya tegas dan keras, sepertinya ia tampak sangat bangga dengan identitas shinobinya. Disitu Minerva menemukan orang itu semakin menarik.

"Baik, pertanyaannya?" Professor Solensav memotong karena terbatasnya waktu. Padahal sebenarnya, ia masih sama tertariknya dengan "sihir tanpa tongkat" yang ditunjukkan Jiraiya.

"Menurut saya, memang ada sihir yang tidak menggunakan media tongkat atau segel tangan seperti yang baru saya tunjukkan tadi. Asumsi saya, ini adalah mantera. Kata-kata seperti mantera yang mencerminkan kekuatan jiwa seseorang. Sihir semacam ini bisa menyihir orang lain, tetapi dalam banyak kasus, tidak digunakan dengan maksud menyihir. Saya ingin tahu pendapat anda tentang hal itu,"

"Apakah memang ada sihir seperti itu?" Minerva balik bertanya.

"Ada," Jawab Jiraiya, menatap lurus Minerva. Senyumnya menyunggingkan kemenangan karena ketidaktahuan professor dari Hogwarts itu.

"Sihir apa itu?"

"Tulisan."

Hadirin berbisik-bisik.

Minerva mengangguk dengan anggun, tetapi hatinya bergairah seperti menemukan sesuatu yang menantang.

"Ya betul. Itu juga sihir. Mantera murni, karena hanya menggunakan kata-kata. Tetapi ada kelemahan besar dalam sihir yang berbentuk tulisan, tuan Jiraiya," Minerva balik menatap.

"Apa itu?"

"Efeknya yang lebih sulit dikontrol," Ia kemudian mencontohkan kasus Tom Riddle. "Sebuah tulisan ibarat mantera yang terlepas dengan bebas. Sebuah tulisan bisa dibaca siapa saja. Pengaruh sihir-atau kekuatan jiwa sang penulis yang tertuang dalam tulisan, bisa menyihir kepribadian seorang pembaca; bahkan dalam kadar tertentu, bisa membuat pembaca melakukan hal-hal yang di luar kebiasannya. Ini seperti efek hipnotis yang tidak terkendali. Apalagi kalau tulisan itu menjerminkan kekuatan jiwa yang jahat dari penulisnya.

Tentu saja kalau si pembaca memiliki jiwa yang kuat dan berpengetahuan, ia akan bisa menyaring apa yang dibaca dan lolos dan pengaruh hipnotis yang berbahaya. Dalam beberapa kasus, kita mengetahui bahkan banyak Muggle yang dianugerahi kemapuan menulis yang bisa menyihir. Misalnya dalam buku tertua Muggle yang pernah ditulis..." Minerva mengingat-ingat, tetapi tak berhasil menemukan judul buku itu. ".. Maaf, apakah ada yang bisa membantuku?"

"Plato dengan bukunya yang berjudul_ Republic_," Seorang penyihir gemuk bertunik putih dari Athena menjawab.

"Ya, ya, ya... betul. Dan ada juga contoh buku yang jahat..."

"Hitler, dengan _Mein Kampf_," Sahut seorang penyihir lelaki kurus berjenggot, yang tampaknya berasal dari Jerman.

"Ah, ya... di Inggris juga banyak Muggle seperti mereka yang menulis buku dengan sihir yang bisa menghibur, membahagiakan bahkan membuat pembacanya menjadi kritis. Misalnya Shakespeare, Enid Blyton dan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mereka adalah para Muggle yang bisa menyihir dengan tulisannya.

Jadi, tuan Jiraiya, pada intinya adalah saya setuju dengan anda. Tetapi kita tidak boleh melupakan efek samping bila jiwa seseorang terperangkap dalam sihir kata-kata yang belum waktunya," Minerva memiringkan kepalanya ketika mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Terimakasih, anda sangat kritis. Saya puas dengan jawaban anda," Jiraiya melipat tangannya, tampak puas. Hadirin bertepuk tangan memuji, yang membuat Minerva melambung.

Ketika presentasi selesai, Jiraiya telah lebih dulu menghampiri Minerva.

"Terimakasih, penjelasan anda sangat mencerahkan," Jiraiya memuji.

"Sihir anda juga sangat menarik," balas Minerva.

"Bukan sihir. Ini ninjutsu untuk bertarung. Karena di dunia kami, setiap daerah sering berperang. Ini hanya satu dari sekian ratus macam ninjutsu. Setiap klan punya tekniknya amsing-masing, bahkan setiap orang bisa mengembangkannya lebih kuat,"

"Maksudmu, ada banyak sekali macamya?" Minerva antusias. "Wah, sekolah sihir macam apa yang kalian dirikan? Bagaimana kurikulumnya?"

"Sekali lagi, ini bukan sihir. Ini Ninjutsu, untuk betarung. "Jiraiya menyela dengan sabar. "Kami juga tidak punya sekolah sihir. Kami mendirikan sebuah akademi ninja. Dan aku datang dari Akademi Ninja Konoha."

"Saya Minerva , dari Hogwarts,"

Keduanya berjabat tangan. Minerva merasakan genggaman tangan yang kuat ketika berjabat tangan. Ini pertama kali ia betemu seorang ksatria-atau apalah tadi ia menyebut dirinya-yang harus diakuinya memang memancarkan aura kekuatan.

"_Minava Ma Gonagaru_ dari _Hoguwartosu_,... Maaf, nama itu sulit kuucapkan"

"Panggil aku Minerva,"

"Jiraiya,"

"Kukira kita bisa berdiksuksi. Ilmu ninjutsu anda menarik, siapa tahu bisa digunakan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan para Auror di Inggris raya,"

"Boleh, kapan ada kerjasama, aku bersedia."

Minerva membereskan tas dan beberapa perkamen yang digunakannya saat presentasi. Jiraiya, seperti lelaki sejati, menawarkan bantuan membawakan tas dan beberapa perkamennya. Minerva mengiyakan, dan mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan ke ruang makan.

" Aku sendiri bertanya pertanyaan tadi karena aku baru saja memutuskan untuk menjadi sorang penulis," Ucap Jiraiya.

"Oh ya? Apa yang kau tulis?" Minerva bertanya penuh ingin tahu.

"Semacam cerita petualangan. Yang ditujukan untuk kalangan khusus; yang mengandung sihir..." mata Jiraiya bersinar-sinar. "..dan bisa membuat seseorang membacanya berkali-kali,"

"Tampaknya menarik," Minerva berkometar, penasaran. _Orang yang tampaknya kuat ini menulis sebuah buku? Buku apa yang akan ia tulis? Kekuatan jiwa macam apa yang ia tuangkan lewat bukunya? Seandainya bisa, aku ingin membacanya, _pikir Minerva.

"Kalau sudah terbit, akan kukirimkan ke Hogwarts satu eksemplar," Jawab Jiraya, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Minerva. "Tapi, tentu saja itu adalah buku Muggle, bukan buku sihir,"

"Tidak masalah,"

"Baiklah, lengkap dengan tanda tangan?"

Minerva tertawa kecil.

"Boleh"

-o0o-

Sebulan kemudian, burung hantu milik Minerva mengantarkan sebuah paket ke meja kantornya di Hogwarts. Minerva melihat sekilas, paket itu dibungkus plastik tahan cuaca, yang pasti telah melewati perjalanan yang jauh. Paket itu pasti berasal dari Jepang, pasti dari Jiraiya. Teryata memang benar.

Minerva duduk di depan mejanya, lalu membuka paket itu dengan hati berdebar.

Ia membuka halaman pertama.

Di halaman terdepan depannya tulisan tangan dan tanda tangan Jiraiya:

_Untuk Minerva yang cantik, buku rahasia ini kupersembahkan sebagai karya besarku yang pertama. Bacalah pada saat sendirian, karena buku ini bisa sangat menyihir. Jiraiya. _

Minerva terkikik pelan. _Orang tua yang norak,_ pikirnya.

Dengan penuh antusias ia membuka halaman berikutnya. Mulai membaca.

Lalu ia membuka halaman kedua, ketiga, keempat...

Ia mengambil tongkatnya dan menutup pintu kantor. Menutup foto keluarga di lemari, dan menghitamkan bingkai lukisan Merlin yang terpajang di kantornya; membuat gambar yang berada di dalamnya protes.

Memasuki halaman kesepuluh, ia letakkan buku itu dengan muka memerah.

Ia menghela nafas seolah menahan kesabaran.

_Sialan, Jiraiya si Sannin ... _

Ia menepuk kepalanya. Ada rasa marah dan jengkel terhadap lelaki yang tampaknya jantan itu.

_Demi Orde Merlin, buku semacam ini yang ia tulis..._

Ia teringat kalau Jiraya sempat mengatakan '_buku itu untuk kalangan khusus','harus dibaca saat sendirian','membuat pembacanya ingin berkali-kali membacanya'. Astaga. Sihir yang benar-benar nakal._

Ia mengambil tongkatnya, menerbangkan buku itu ke dalam lemari.

"_Locke,_" Ia mengunci buku itu di lemari, rapat rapat, dan menambahkan mantera tambahan untuk memastikan hanya ia saja yang bisa membukanya. Dalam hati, ia akan segera melayangkan surat ke Kementrian Sihir untuk melarang penerjemahan buku Munggle semacam itu ke dunia sihir.

Untung di dunia Shinobi semua buku tidak hidup seperti di dunia sihir Inggris raya. Minerva tidak bisa membayangkan edisi pertama _Icha-Icha Paradise _itu menjadi hidup dan mengeluarkan suara erotis.

Dan, satu hal juga dikhawatirkannya.

_Bisa gawat kalau Dumbledore tahu aku memiliki buku semacam itu..._

FIN

* * *

**Apology from Author :**

Ambu-san dan para penggemar fandom Harry Potter, maaf beribu-ribu maaf saya telah menistakan McGonagall (#dasar author gila! #dihajar sama Ambu).

Tetapi... para professor itu juga manusia kan ? (#nyanyi lagunya Serieus). _However, the point is,... _

_1. Writing is magic_;

2. Jangan membaca Rate M kalau belum cukup umur. Bisa kena sihir! Bisa kena kutukan! Dan jangan membayangkan bagian _Icha-Icha Paradise_-nya bisa disulap menjadi hidup ya !

Semoga kalian puas dengan fic saya yang ancur, gaje dan sedikit nakal ini...

Dipersilahkan review dan flame-nya...

Regards,

Kai


End file.
